Him the ice, her the fire
by Azulabeifong
Summary: Jack and Jaz were dating when they were alive. Then they died because of the incident at the lake. Planned this to be a one-shot, but its really short. If you guys think its nice, review and I shall continue the story.
1. Jaz's Life

**Author's note: Third story here, this may not be very long but I fell in love with Jack Frost after watching Rise of the Guardians 3 If you guys like it, review and I will continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

I am Jaz Levitas. I have control over lightning, fire, earth or anything related, and technically I'm a spirit. About 300 years ago, I was simply a simple girl attending a simple high school. I do miss those times especially... Especially that special someone. My boyfriend.

Sad to say this, but I'm an orphan, and they died when I was too young to remember. Sent to the orphanage, a kind family took me in and gave me shelter. Thats how I met my special someone, Jack Frost. Fast forward to high school. So there was this day, during the holidays, me and Jack went camping by this lake. Its a really cold day, so the lake's frozen. To put it nicely, we were adventurous. But to be honest, now I really think that was the most idiotic, rash and thoughtless thing I've ever done. We went ice-skating on the lake.

Laughing happily, we skated around, across the pool. That happiness did not last long. I suddenly slipped and fell. 'Crack...' I froze, my heart pounding against my ribs, my eyes dilated with fear.

"Calm down honey, everything's gonna be alright" Jack's soothing voice reached my ears. I looked in his eyes and found confidence. "Don't worry Jaz, we're gonna be alright. In fact, we're gonna have some fun!" He smiled at me. "Jaz honey, if you don't reach the lake's bank in time, you're gonna lose the race! Winner gets the cuddling, loser gets the dishes!" I took a deep breath and forced a smirk onto my face. "Ready to get beaten, Jackie" I managed to say.

I sped off my previous position. Then I felt a stick hook around my waist, propelling me forward. I reached the bank safely and was about to cheer and hug my dear Jackie. But when I turned around, all I see was the cold white lake with a big hole in the ice. No Jackie around. Jack Frost died.

I collapsed instantly, surrounding myself in my own tears, my ears filled with silence, my body shivering from the horrible cold. Then I heard Jack's voice. So distant yet so clear. Its calling my name. I followed that voice to the tent. Jack sits inside smiling, jokingly asks for a candlelight dinner. I found a candle and lit it, placing it between us. Jack leans forward to kiss, so do I. As he leans forward, he flickered and disappeared. Laughing quietly at my hallucinations, I leaned forward and cradled the candle in my arms, allowing it to warm me up, and warm the tent up, as I sank into the embrace of death.


	2. Loneliness

**Author's note: Thank you those who followed and favourited my story, makes me feel so blessed ^^ decided to continue with my story. This chapter will se Jack! But not much yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

That was old time story, about 300 years. God, I regretted not appreciating my time with Jack then. 300 years had passed since then. No one knew me. Not even other beings like me, Santa, Easter Bunny, none of them knew me. Jaz Levitas is my name. Betcha never heard before. I'm just that insignificant, like vacuum. People know there's such thing, people know about lightning and fire. But no one actually sees it, or me before. Probably never will. At least I'm identified by the man in moon. He was the one who gave me a life after I'm dead, and some amazing powers which I'll tell you later.

One boring winter day which I'll just drown myself in my loneliness as usual, I was feeling really tired so I went to this young boy's house, Jeremy thats his name I guess. The fire at his chimney was burning quite low, so I helped it along by punching some blasts of fire at it. I strolled along the perimeter of the house, enjoying the winter view.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. A familiar and so melodious voice. Jack Frost. Without thinking, ran at the speed of lightning towards the voice. It was definitely Jack's. He is laughing. I came to this park and saw a clump of snow, and a sofa. Jeremy's head pop up from behind the sofa, his face full of glee. I looked up and saw my dear Jack hovering! He was looking slightly annoyed. "Jack!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks, I found him! I jumped and embrace him in a hug. With a shock, I passed through him, like I passed through everyone else. "Jack?" I desperately called. He turned towards my voice. He can hear me! But his eyes searched everywhere. Obviously he can't see me. Suddenly, a strong force ripped me from my position and before I could yelp, I was sucked into a portal and blacked out.


	3. The Reunion

**Author's note: Next chapter! Just the same, favourite, follow and review if you like this story! The plot is going to move away from the actual movie. Just saying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

The Reunion

God knows how long has passed. I woke up, feeling like I've slept for days. That was unexpected. Beings usually cannot see or hear me. Well there are exceptions of course like Jack, my dear Jack and... I gasped. Pitch black. Shutting my eyes, I forced my anger back. Clearing my mind, I felt the tingle on my fingertips as heat passed through them. I opened my eyes and with the sapphire flame hovering above my palm, I looked at my surroundings. The first thing I noticed is two rows of teeth. Well, since I'm smaller than these teeth I suppose I am currently in a tiny form. As I examine the teeth, I found them familiar. Then there was a cracked one. I had a sudden flashback of Jack tumbling down the hill on a skiing trip and broke his front teeth. Then a series of flashbacks happened like playing a film to someone with my mind. A film of my time together with Jack when I was still a normal living person. The flashback ended with him dropping into the lake. My heart wretched again when I saw that scene in my mind. Suddenly, there was light. I crawled towards the light, hoping for the best. I stepped out of this container. Suddenly, I shot to many times my previous height. Back to normal. I am in the north pole or somewhere, I guess. I turned around and saw Jack Frost laying in the snow with a small tooth fairy. "Jack" I said softly "I knew you would come back". Jack's eyes widened. He smiled, like in my memories. I hugged him tight, tears of relief, happiness and all kinds of joy flowed down my cheeks. 300 years without him. 300 cold harsh years I've spent without my loving Jack.

"Its been such a long time, Jaz Levitas" I shivered when he said my name. He ran his hand down my long black hair while I buried my hand in his white hair. He captured my lips with his as I melted in his arms, butterflies felt like they were practicing karate in my stomach. After we both calmed down, though we might have caused some hurricanes and thunderstorms, he flew and carried me to a Easter Festival.


	4. Pitch Black's Death

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! And for the Jamie mistake, I'm so so sorry! But how should I change? Can stick it to the present for now? Sorry! 对不起****! Bear with me until I figure out how to change it thank you! I'll be sticking to Jeremy for now to avoid confusions. To end off, favorite, follow and review! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

We reached the easter festival. It was deserted, a few sad children with empty baskets searching around for easter eggs, hoping that their fantasy of the easter bunny was real. But they are losing hope in the existence of the easter bunny. I saw the easter bunny hop out, and tried to offer these children the eggs he got but, they completely did not notice him. He is, like me, invisible to mankind. I walked over to bunny and tried to comfort him. But unlike Jack, he still couldn't see me.

Then I got and idea. Mustering my concentration, fire sprouted above my hands, in the shape of bunnies. Some were red, some orange and some blue. I made them move and hop around the children's heads. They laughed in joy. Then Jack took the extra eggs from bunny and placed it on the ground while they were distracted. Suddenly, my concentration slipped a bit and a fire bunny collided with a tree. Suddenly, fire erupted and spread throughout the woods. The children's moment of joy quickly dropped to a scene of panic, all hell broke loose. Jack sent ice flying everywhere but it did not help much. Controlling the element of destruction, I could not help much in suppressing the fire.

If that was not bad enough, we had a new visitor. Pitch black comes again. The sky darkened as he drank in the screams of panic. His horses neighed in delights and ran around, creating havoc. I raced beside Jack after Pitch Black. But he clearly was tired, too tired to fly and I still cannot gain full control over my power of fire. I grabbed Jack's wrist and entered the speed of lightning, easily catching up to Pitch black. Pitch suddenly stopped. I crashed into him but he disappeared into the shadows. Then black sand swirled around me. I sent lightning here and there, shooting blasts of fire. But the black sand started to consume Jack Frost who was fighting sluggishly beside me.

"Both of you, so pathetic. Could never protect the ones you love most, always make a mess out of everything" Pitch Black taunted, his fingers curling around Jeremy's neck. I could see the black sand of fear consuming Jeremy's body as he lay limp in Pitch Black's grip. Wrong move, boy. That struck a nerve in both me and Jack. A bolt of lightning shot out of my eyes, landing on Pitch Black's arm, causing him to drop Jeremy in the sea of chaos below. My fire went out of control. Jack Had ice and snow around him. We came together and placed our palms together. Then facing up, we let out our screams of frustration, loneliness and all our horrible emotions. Rain poured down, causing immediate flood, a tornado of fire formed around us. Buildings were covered in frost. Steam spread across the country, blinding everyone. Pitch black was thrown between the fire and the flood, barely alive. Then he disappeared. He was thrown to the bottom of the sea, forgotten. Without fear, people didn't mind dying. People didn't care. Hundreds of people were wiped out. A mass genocide caused by Jack Frost and Jaz Levitas single-handedly. Who is to believe that Jack is ever a guardian again?


	5. Seen

**Author's note: To those who don't know, I have another two stories too, if anyone's bored can go check them out. Recently my friends has been trying to get me to play video games with them. Well, that did not turn out as expected cause I have a weird addiction to watching people play games instead of playing them myself. Is it just me? And game theme songs are really really awesome. And its kind of weird that my female friends tend to play a lot of video games though from internet guys keep complaining girls don't play them. That's kind of weird. Well, off with this ramble and get on with the story. Favorite, follow and review! Thank you thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. **

Third person's POV

A week passed. There was a horrible uprise of murder and suicide cases. Without fear, people didn't know the cost of losing a life, of hurting oneself. They don't know what not to do. No one worked because they do not fear the consequences. People broke the law at will. Everything became out of control. There was only one being that still know the meaning of fear. The feeling of fear. But is being consumed by fear as people he loved started doing things that hurt themselves, some even dying. Yet, there was nothing he could do. He could only watch as everyone he cared about started to fade away.

Walking into the neighborhood, it was deserted from the many people killed in the flood, or in murder and suicide cases. But he still heard faint sounds of laughter. It has a slightly maniac tinge to it. It seems so hollow. Knowing that whoever are left are going to go do anything they wish, giving into some negative nature of humans, like greed. He remembered the fire rabbits that bounced around him. Though they were the ones starting this whole mass, he knew that they were there for a reason. No villain in their right mind would bother letting children have their happiness before demise.

His parents were dead in the flood. A week has passed and he is drowned in fear. Or just that his heart has hardened to accept that death is going to be a normal occurrence. Although he has fear deeply imprinted in his heart, he still clings onto the belief of guardians. He buried his head in his arms in exasperation, praying that the four guardians and the fire bunnies will save him. As he looked up, a circle or fire and ice bunnies surrounded him. He looked up and saw a couple looking down at him. Usually parents say not to talk to strangers, but Jeremy could care less. Seeing just about everything he is disappearing, even dying is starting to seem like a good idea. Whats to fear about two teenagers?

The girl was a teenage girl with long black hair and golden eyes. She wore a dark red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers. The guy had white hair and blue eyes, a casual blue t-shirt and brown long pants. He held a staff in right hand and has his left slung around the girl's shoulder. They seemed to be dating.

"I wonder whether he's okay. Hopefully the bunnies will make him happier, not worse" the girl said. She met Jeremy's gaze and saw him looking up. Instinctively, the couple turned around to see what he was looking at. "Who are you two?" Jeremy asked.

"You can see us?" The guy asked. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, confused at such a dumb question. "Err, ya, you two are right in front of me, why wouldn't I?"

"He sees us?" the girl asked. Jeremy is not sure whether to face-palm or to congratulate their discovery. Well, he did both. The latter was a tad bit sarcastic. "Well, how amazing it is to realize I can see you." That was followed by a high-class face-palm.

The girl laughed sheepishly, hearing the heavily layered sarcasm in Jeremy's words. "Well..." She looked down and traced the ground with her feet in circles, "I am supposed to be a spirit and my boyfriend here is supposed to be a guardian. Because no one knew us, we were invisible to all humans. You might have heard of him, Jack Frost" Jeremy widened his eyes at Jack Frost in understanding. "I am Jaz Levitas, and no one has heard of me, thus I'm invisible not only to humanity, but to other spirits too..." Jeremy turned to look at Jaz with a tinge of pity and curiosity in his eyes. Well, Jaz is one of the loneliest spirits in the world. It is surprising she haven't resorted to self-harm or fall to depression or something like that yet.


	6. The Next Fear

**Author's note: The next few chapters might take a while to upload, cause having some problems here at home. And thank you to Miss DarkLady55 for favoriting my story! Thank you! Terimah Kasih! 谢谢你****! That's about all the languages I know how to speak... Well, this chapter is going to be a bit on Jack's temper problems, cause big poop is going down here. (Trying not to use too strong words, cause I'm so obedient ^^) And lastly, review, follow and favorite! You can check out my other stories too if you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack's POV

Looking down at Jeremy's big wide eyes staring at my girlfriend as she told him about her life story, I felt an irrational urge to protect him and this town as much as I could. The fear in his eyes is evident. How I wish I could tell him that this is just a nightmare. It will be over soon. But that obviously will be a lie. I looked around. Such a deserted street. I wonder if removing Pitch Black and his minions was such a good idea. But in front of me is a young child who is experiencing the life of being suppressed by fear. Almost like being a slave of fear. In fact, he isn't a child anymore. All these series of events ripped him away from his childhood, his innocence. These events showed him the true horrors of life.

There must be a solution to this. I looked up at the man in moon. Help me, I prayed. Help Jeremy. Help this town, help the world. Tell me the solution. 10 seconds passed. 20 seconds. No reply. Not any slight indication. As usual, leaving me to grope in the darkness. As Jaz reached towards the end of her story, I tugged at her to leave this place. We have to have a meeting with the other Guardians. One way or another, fear must be brought back to this town and must be taken away from Jeremy.

Third person POV

Flying to Santa Claus, Jack pushed the lever to call the other Guardians. Not long after, Santa started rushing into the room ready to give a good thrashing to whoever who did that. At first glance, Jack Frost = Mischievous = Trouble. So this is a definite spanking session. But he realize something weird. An expression that did not fit Jack at all. An expression of desperation. He now then knew this is real matter. Jaz's face told Santa that she did not know what was going on either.

Soon, the tooth fairy and easter bunny entered the room. Well, they do seem like they're acting like their normal selves. Tooth fairy inspecting Jack's teeth, Easter bunny having an argument with Jaz. What could be the problem?

"GUYS!" Jack hollered, rage in his eyes. "This is serious matter going down an if you all are going to ignore it, everyone's so gonna be screwed for life!"

"What's the problemo dude? Chill!" The bunny sighed as he broke away from his argument with Jaz. Tooth fairy reluctantly stopped inspecting Jack's teeth and Jaz hooked her arm around Jack's waist, wiping sweat of his brow with caring eyes. Only Santa and Jaz seemed to notice that Jack's really about to explode.

"You don't even know what's the problem kangaroo? Shut your stupid mouth or I'll glue your ears to them for you" Jack turned to face the rest of the audience after glaring at bunny. Bunny shrunk in his chair and massaged his ears. "Did any of you people ever noticed how many deaths there are recently? Especially for adults?"

"Wait... There is mass death occurring now?" Tooth Fairy asked. "You bird-brains, yeah!" Jack rolled his eyes "You guys never noticed? You guys never noticed that the number of people has decreased so shockingly?" "Er... I'm only notified if someone lost trust in me, not when they die" Tooth fairy mumbled.

Jack took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Well let's get to business. I think we need fear back" Jack said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Santa, bunny and the fairy screamed. "You want to get Pitch Black back after all the hard work to get rid of him?" The bunny exclaimed.

"Don't assume, people. I did not say Pitch Black. I said fear. Controlled fear." Jack replied.

"Why the heck do we need fear?" Santa asked.

"Without fear, people don't know not to kill themselves, not to self-harm"

"You're ridiculous" the bunny huffed.

Suddenly, moonlight shone onto the ground, drawing the attention of everyone there. It shone on Jack brightly, an indication of his approval with Jack's viewpoint. Then, a shadow came across the moon. Jaz gasped. Jeremy is destined to be the next spirit of fear.


End file.
